Blog de usuário:Fabsome Sweet/The Timeline - A Linha do Tempo de RS e entre outras Histórias, RP's
Fala aí pessoal ^^, aqui é a Fab falando com mais um blog explicativo de RS, ou seja eu pareço uma idiota falando de toda vez a mesma coisa, que nem aquelas vezes que sempre queria falava de EML e é agitada no chat e digitando rapidamente, mas peço desculpas por isso, é que a questão não é que estou super empolgada, e sim cansada de um dia extremamente sem graça. E bem, hoje irei explicar a linha do tempo das histórias, RP's que fizemos no hangout, sim, do fato dos cinco anos, mas não contar o que realmente aconteceu detalhadamente, e sim para explicar a linha do tempo das histórias. Isso é um assunto muito bugado, mas vou procurar ser a mais breve possível, por conta de não querer causar problemas com isso daqui pra frente, Mas antes vou dando os créditos para esse blog também, para Flower Star, Glimmer e Star (deu um erro com o link da Star, desculpem). E que eu vou dar uma nota de um desempenho dos personagens, ou seja eu vou fazer uma auto-crítica sobre os desempenhos das minhas Ocs (Nossa, como a Fab é louca, lunática, minha gente!) Desejo uma boa leitura ^^ Observação: Não sou boa em resumir, perdão 1- Primeira Roleplay: Roleplay das Amistosas Essa RP, se trata de como Flower, Star, Glimmer e Fab se conheceram, sim é praticamente o começo de tudo. Nela, tem a velha Fab que tinha perda de memória constante e era "melhor amiga" de Quick, Song e Misty, no qual aproveitavam da inocência e bondade de Fabsome que não lembrava absolutamente de nada, das aproveitações, mas o que ela sempre lembrava? Que ela era melhor amiga das três, oooh beleza! Então, no meio de uma aproveitação, as quatro se deparam com algumas alunas não gostavam do comportamento de tratar a Fabsome daquela forma, no qual Flower, Star e Glimmer, logo então começam uma rivalidade. Sendo assim, um bom inicio para uma amizade e uma rivalidade. Logo, elas passaram por algumas dificuldades causadas por Quick, que descobria cada segredinho de Fabsome, por conta de fingir em ser a falsa amiga, sendo assim, ela e as outras capangas descobrem os elementos de um certo mundo que a Fab veio, no qual Existence. Enquanto as verdadeiras (FSG) também ajudaram Fab com qualquer dificuldade e inclusive, descobriram de certa forma, o que a Fab realmente era, ou seja, uma princesa de Darkhalo. Essa RP, em geral teve participações de minhas OC's, como Joke, Math, Beauty, Smart, Humorous e Jewel, lá nem tinha surgido as ideias de Math e Smart terem irmãos. A rivalidade, foi algo que extremamente, nunca pensei em fazer antes, foi totalmente aleatório, comecei levar a sério isso, do que as participações das OC's, entre esse assunto de rivalidade, teve uma grande demonstração do lado malvado da nossa querida vaca Quick e os lados inseguros de Misty e Song. E também, foi amostra de alguns shippings Então a minha nota é bem rigorosa para a participação deles: 4,5 (podia ser bem melhor). Portanto, essa RP, se passa praticamente no fim de novembro e foi aí que tudo começou. 2- Segunda Roleplay: Friendship Crusaders Teve um pequeno começo, onde Fab e Night descobriram que não podiam amar um ao outro, para o bem deles, algo dizia que não era o certo a fazer isso. Então Night apagou a memória de Fabsome, de todos os momentos amorosos que sentia por ele. E aí sim, Fab começou a ter outra queda, e qual é essa outra queda Fab? Eu não vou falar porque dá spoiler, portanto, Fab du mal . Logo que começaram essa RP, tem um tanto romântica e tanto interessante. Só que não gostei muito da participação das minhas OC's, lá teve o começo de um shipping fofo (NightFlower) e um heartbroken da Fab que não foi demonstrado, porque achava bem brusco isso, além do mais, eu não podia fazer drama por conta de eu lembrar dos meus primeiros dois ex-namorados, afinal, eu tinha que ter moderação, é apenas história, não é nada real e sim fictício. Apesar dessa história, explorar mais as intenções de Quick querer infernizar a vida de Fab por conta do heartbroken, mas, dessa vez, não foi só a unicórnio que demonstrou seu lado maléfico, Fab também demonstrou e sim, eu confesso que minha raiva tomou conta da drama, e bem foi algo que pensei que nunca ia fazer na minha vida. Também teve índices de novos shippings e descobertas. A minha nota subiu, desde a primeira RP, com o desenvolvimento dos personagens, subiu para um "belo" 6,0 Essa RP teve três partes, a primeira parte se passou no começo de dezembro, a segunda parte no meio de dezembro (ambas na mesma época de R.A) e a terceira parte, depois de três anos do fim da segunda parte, ou seja, passou muito tempo essa RP. E aí sim, daí começou a surgir ideias das ocs terem irmãos e mais comparsas. 3- Terceira Roleplay: GlamourRay's Wedding Ai Fab, tem RP até do casamento da Cadence? Brincadeira =B xD. Essa RP, está em desenvolvimento, sim, estamos fazendo ela em um grupo de hangout, no entanto, eu acho que as participações das minhas OC's não serão realmente importantes, mas enquanto a parte de participações, posso afirmar que terão, então por enquanto a minha nota zero, está querendo aumentar. Esse casamento, posso afirmar que é junção de uma OC minha, o famoso Doctor Who Ray com a OC da Flower Star, ela se chama Glamour. Eu sinceramente acho que essa história, vai demonstrar as novas famílias e os novos convívios familiares de Quick, no qual ela parece não gostar nada de tornar irmã postiça de sua rival, Flower. Até agora, teve a participação de Fab, Joke, Math e Quick. Essa história se passa, no começo do quarto ano, ou seja, ainda tem cheiro de maldade de Quick e de outras OC's. 4- Quarta Roleplay: The evil can be a nice thing Essa RP, devo muitos créditos para Flower Star, porque eu simplesmente acho, que além dessa ótima colaboração e ela ainda estar em desenvolvimento, eu finalmente consegui achar um bom motivo para usar os espíritos de Growth e Afecction, é que eu simplesmente não achava um ótimo motivo e como não me surpreendo fácil, é um tanto difícil. Mas enquanto a história, se trata de duplas personalidades, ou triplas, em geral e principalmente, o foco dessa vez para as OC's da Flower/Fran, porque é o que ela precisa para algo muito importante das oc's dela. A minha nota, surpreendentemente tá querendo ir para o número negativo, mas quem sabe, ela sobe ao desenvolver essa história, por completo? Essa história, se passa no meio do quarto ano e teve uma pequena participação da...Quick(chatonilda, que só aparece que nem a Fab) 5- Quinta Roleplay: Roleplay do Presente Essa RP teve uma participação honrosa de Flower Star, Glimmer, foi a RP, mais hilária e engraçada, na minha opinião, se passa no fim do quarto ano, no qual é um encontro das velhas amigas, Flower, Glimmer e Fab (era para ter a Star, mas ela estava ocupada naqueles dias). As três já demonstram de suas respectivas espécies, os seus poderes e como elas aprimoram cada poder. Mas essa RP, também começou a ser desenvolvida nos dias mais chocantes da minha vida, o dia que descobri que o James estava escondendo algo de mim e de fato, estava, ele mentiu e aí, um heartbroken aconteceu, que eu me lembre, acho que essa RP começou para tentar me animar mesmo, então eu devo muito as duas, elas me ajudaram muito a melhorar meu auto estima e isso meio que explica o fato de eu estar fora do chat, por esses meses, eu devo desculpas. Teve participações das minhas OC's, no qual nem é preciso dizer que Quick estava presente nela, mas achei um tanto baixa a respeito de não ter uma ótima colaboração, então, minha nota abaixou para 4,7. Essa história se passa, no fim do quarto ano, ou seja, ainda tem cheiro de maldade de Quick e de outras OC's. 6- Sexta Roleplay: Roleplay: Next Generation Essa história, se passa cerca de quinze anos depois de um tempo de RS (eu edito, quando ter o tempo), após um conflito que irá acontecer em R.S, no qual Quick procura se vingar de todos, por conta de fazerem algo que ela chocasse. Nela, possui os filhos das minhas OC's, como Lunar, Naive e Discoteque. No meio dessa vingança, algumas das minhas OC's começam a receber envelopes que quando se abrem, eles são sugados para dentro e indo para um lugar de controlamento mental, causado por Quick. Então as OC's começam a lutar contra os outros, inclusive com Flower Star, Glimmer e logo Fab, revela um segredo, extremamente chocante, no entanto, após a contagem desse segredo, acontece batalhas, sacrifícios e drama. Essa RP, foi a que mais me surpreendeu, no qual dei uma nota 8,9 para a participação das minhas OC's, foi excepcional, mas tudo isso graças as duas(Flower Star, Glimmer) e aí sim, comecei a pensar em fazer uma série sobre isso. ---- Então é isso pessoal, muito obrigada por lerem o blog, até a parte 03 de RS. Muito obrigada pela leitura e até o próximo blog =) Quaisquer perguntas, perguntem nos comentários, eu responderei, para deixar tudo explícito. Abraços da Fab ^^ Categoria:Posts de blog